Love in the Shadows
by Baron of the Night
Summary: Raven has had some feelings for her new comrade Damian after since their battle with Trigon and at the amusement park. How will he react? If she ever tells him. Damian x Raven
1. Movie Night!

This is a story I have about a Robin x Raven pairing. However this Robin is Damian Wayne set after the events of Teen Titans vs. The Justice League.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

 _Raven's POV_

 ***Beep Beep***

The alarm clock was engulfed in a black aura and exploded into many pieces. I floated off my bed over to the closet and changed out of my black silk pajamas into my trademark outfit. I then headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth and ready for the day. When I headed over to the common room to make some tea I looked at the clock.

"6:00 A.M everyone won't be up for another 30 minutes." I turned on the pot, after a few minutes it started boiling and I poured the hot water into a mug and inserted the teabag. I sipped it slowly and started hearing footsteps down the hall.

'Why would anyone else be up this early?' I stared at the door and then Damian revealed himself. After a few short moments of staring I finally said something.

"Good morning Damian."

"What are you doing up this early?" Damian questioned.

"I always get up this early. What about yourself?" 'I always liked the way Damian presented himself. We were two of a kind. Demon and Assassin born in the shadows only serving the light.'

"Training." Damian said.

After what I guess he calls a conversation a long silence had followed. Then finally he spoke.

"Raven-" Damian was cut off by the entry of Richard and Kori.

"Morning guys!" Dick said. He was awfully cheery this morning me and Robin both looked at each other and smirked

"You're awfully cheery Richard." I said

"Did you and Starfire try a new-" Damian was cut off by an object thrown at him from Dick. Starfire just giggled.

"I'll get started it out on breakfast." Dick said.

"Oh good, I always loved the taste of your cooking!" Starfire said cheerfully

"I bet that's not the only thing she l-" Damian was greeted with a spoon to his forehead by Dick before he got a chance to finish his comment. He left the room rubbing his head.

By the time breakfast was ready Blue Beetle and Beast boy had come into the room. All of us had sat down at the table. Dick sat next to Kori and she sat next to Beetle and he sat next to Beast Boy and I sat next to Beast Boy. When Damian came into the room he looked at me then sat next to me. We all ate silently until Beast Boy telling his lame jokes earned a smack from Beetle. We all laughed and for the first time in my life I a felt a peace. Like I was normal in a normal house with a normal family.

"Well since things have been quiet around the city I propose a movie night." Dick said.

"Maybe people have be-" Damian was cut off again by a cheery alien princess.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Starfire said overexcitedly.

"Yea dude that sounds great!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm down." Beetle said.

"Why not." I said.

It seemed like everyone was in agreement except Damian but Dick didn't care.

"Well its settled, me and Kori will get everything ready for tonight." Dick said heading out with Kori

"Me and Beetle will get the movie!" Beast boy exclaimed.

Soon everyone was gone from the tower except me and Damian.

'Maybe now would be a good time to tell him how I feel. I should meditate first before I try anything.'


	2. What is this?

Hey everyone. I've developed some new writing styles for these stories. If anyone has anything else they want to add on please leave a review that way I know what you all think. Sorry to keep you waiting so long but other than that enjoy the story.

* * *

 _Training Room_

"Haah!" Damian charged at the five holograms with his sword in hand. He vaulted over one and released a flurry of slashes at the hologram behind it. It was cut into pieces and faded into particles. Just as one of the holograms came to charge at him he jumped up into the air and threw down multiple explosive batarangs and the hologram dissipated into the air.

"Two down." The other three holograms all charged at him at once. He silently counted with his hand on his blade waiting for them to draw closer.

'One.' The holograms were about two yards away.

'Two.' The holograms now drew closer only a few feet away.

'Three.' Now the holograms were mere inches away. Just as a fist came flying toward his face the sound of a sword slash came rushing through the wind. The holograms stood there motionless. Damian put his sword away with a clink and the holograms had shattered into particles and went into the air.

"Nice." An unknown voice said.

Damian pulled out his sword and pointed it at the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Damian yelled.

"Calm down it's just me." Dick said as he emerged from the shadows.

"What is it Grayson?" Damian interrogated.

"Well you've been training for some time now and-" Dick was cut short.(Lol)

"Only about four hours." Damian interrupted

"Yeah well me and Star got the food we're just waiting for Beast Boy and Beetle to get back with the movie. So take a shower, you smell like sweat." Dick said leaving the room.

"No wonder your nickname's Dick." Damian whispered

Damian walked to his room and got in the shower.

* * *

 _Titan's Tower Roof_

The dark empath floated in the air in a lotus style position. She opened one eye and looked around her. The tower was orange mirroring the color of the water. The sun was setting, she would always come up here to see this beautiful spectacle but never had anyone to share it with. Maybe that would change soon. Remembering the titans movie night she went to her room and looked through her closet. She looked through her closet and all she could find decent enough to wear were some black jeans and a purple hoodie. She straightened out her hair and went back to the roof to watch the sunset. When it was time someone would come get her.

* * *

 _Damian's Room_

Damian stepped out the shower and walked into his quarters. He already had the clothes he was gonna wear laid out. A black turtleneck with black sweatpants. He put the clothes on and slipped on some socks. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared.

'I'm an assassin, how could I be in love. My grandfather always told me love was a weakness but he was wrong. When I'm around her I feel strength.' Lost in thought he was caught off guard by a knock at the door.

"Yo dude, we're back with the movie hurry up!" Beast Boy yelled through the door. Damian hurried out the door into the common area.

"Where's Raven?" Damian questioned.

"I think I saw her on the roof." Beetle said. With that Damian headed off to the roof to get Raven.

When Damian walked up the stairs to the roof he felt his heart pounding out his chest. No amount of training could have prepared him for this. He opened the door and he saw her looking over the roof. Raven turned around and looked at him in his hazel eyes.

"Hello Raven." Damian said.

"Hey Damian." Raven said.

"Everything is ready, we're waiting for you downstairs." Damian said.

"Oh, thanks for coming to get me." Raven said shyly.

'No time like the present.' Damian thought.

"Raven I-" Damian was at a loss for words.

Raven walked closer to him.

"What is it Damian?" Raven asked.

"I wanted to- I think your," Damian was so nervous his heart could burst.

"I like you Raven, a lot." 'Not exactly what I wanted to say but good enough.'

"Damian." Raven was at a loss for words, someone liked her and it was the boy she had a huge crush on.

"I like you too, a lot." Raven said.

They started to close the distance between them and their faces were inches apart, their lips grazed each other until.

"Damian!" Starfire called out.

"I guess we'll continue this later?" Raven said.

"Yea." Damian said.

Damian followed Raven down the stairs into the common room. They were greeted by their fellow impatient titans and they all sat down while Beast Boy had put in the movie Doctor Strange. Robin and Raven had sat down next to each other.

About halfway into the movie Dick and Starfire went off to their rooms doing things Damian didn't want to think about. Beetle had fell asleep with Beast Boy as a puppy in his lap. The only two awake were Robin and Raven. Raven was cuddled into Damian's arms and Damian put his head on hers. Raven then looked up into Damian's eyes.

"Hey." Raven said.

"Hmm." Damian replied. That was the first time he didn't reply with his trademark 'what' to one of his fellow teammates and Raven took great pride in this.

"We never got to finish what we started earlier." Raven said smugly.

"I guess your right." Damian said.

Damian tilted his head down toward Raven's and looked in her amethyst eyes. She was a pinnacle of beauty to Damian. Their lips met in a soft kiss that could've lasted forever if they didn't have to breathe. Raven broke the kiss and looked in her new boyfriend's eyes.

"Lets go somewhere more private." Raven suggested.

Damian smirked and they went off to the assassins room while they made love in the shadows.

After they finished displaying their affections for each other Damian whispered something in Raven's ear.

"Hey Raven." Damian whispered.

"Yea?" Raven whispered back.

"Is this love?" Damian whispered.

"I think so." Raven replied again.

"Then I love you Raven." Damian said proudly

"I love you too Damian." Raven said.

* * *

When the lovebirds woke up they went to the kitchen holding hands and were greeted by another young couple. Dick stared at Damian.

"What?" Damian said venomously.

"Did you and Raven try a new-" Dick was cut off again (Lmao)

"Yes." Damian said flatly.

 _The End._

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the story if you did please leave a review. It lets me know if I need to make changes and if you like the stories. Or if you want me to stop writing because my writing sucks. Other than that I will see you all in my next story.


	3. Bonus Chapter!

_Bonus Chapter because it was requested so much._

It had been a week since Damian and Raven started dating. Damian had no clue how you would treat a girlfriend with it not being a part of his training. Raven had been reading romance novels but just imagining the characters were her and Damian. Raven was loving every part of being in a relationship with Damian, for once she understood why teenage girls get worked up over a boy. Damian on the other hand is in his room deep in contemplation.

"Am I proving to be satisfactory? Do I ask her if I am? Who knows how to keep women happy?" Damian asked himself.

"I think I may know who." Dick said standing at the door. Damian jumped back and pointed a sword at Dick.

"That's a great way to get yourself killed." Damian threatened. Dick laughed and shrugged.

"Looks like someone is having girl trouble." Dick said.

"The only trouble here is the one you're about to be in if you don't leave and forget _everything_ I said." Damian threatened.

"Come on, I know you need help, and I know just who." Dick said. "I mean, isn't it obvious who the most renown ladies man is?" Damian thought for a moment about what Dick said.

"Looks like you have your uses after all Grayson." Damian smirked.

"Now that's more like it! Now what do you wanna-" Dick was cut short by Damian running off.

"Hey wait! Didn't you want help?" Dick yelled.

-2 days later-

"Where did he go?" Dick asked.

"Why isn't he answering me!" Raven flared with anger.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jaime said.

"Yeah dudes, Damian runs off all the time." Beast Boy said.

"Why are you so nonchalant about a missing teammate?" Raven asked with anger.

"Look, I get it, your ninja soulmate runs off and you get sad that he's not here to cuddle up with you-" Beast Boy starts but is thrown against the wall by Raven's magic.

"I'd be careful about what you say next." Raven says menacingly.

"I was just gonna say he's the best one on the team and that he doesn't need our help. Also that I'm jealous of his ninja skills and cool personality." Beast Boy chokingly gets out and Raven lets him go.

"That's what I thought you were gonna say." Raven says walking away. "I'm gonna go call again."

"Isn't this the fourth time this hour?" Jaime asked. Raven looks back at him with red eyes. "Better safe than sorry." Jaime rushes and says. Raven walks down the hall to her room and senses someone is in there. She opens the door ready to fight but is surprised by an interesting sight.

"Hello Raven." Damian says. The room's lights are off and the blinds are closed. The room is only illuminated by candles that give off a vanilla smell. There are rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. Next to the bed is a bottle of champagne and chocolate strawberries. Damian is sitting on the bed in a tuxedo that's half open with his eyes embodying lust.

"Damian what..." Raven is baffled.

"Come, relax Raven. Make yourself, comfortable." Damian said. Raven sat next to him.

"What's gotten into you?" Raven asked.

"I just needed some guidance." Damian said massaging Raven's shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked.

"Gotham." Damian said.

"Have you been-" Raven started.

"Aren't you glad I'm back?" Damian whispered in Raven's ear.

"Well yeah but-" Raven started again.

"I just needed to be shown how to..." Damian started while taking off Raven's cloak rubbing her body.

"To what?" Raven says breathing hard.

"How to please a woman." Damian says biting Raven's ear. Raven feels Damian taking her clothes. Damian starts to rub and kiss Raven every way she likes.

"Damian..." Raven moans.

"What is it Raven?" Damian asks.

"Please." Raven says. Damian stays silent. "Please don't stop."

Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
